


Douchebags being cute

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, M/M, babes laughing at people's traumatic experiences, bc they're assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gift for Rungian for writing me almost 11k words with v/v and managing almost two fluffy moments ( <3 ). I am sorry there is no color but recently coloring is no friend of mine</p>
<p>They looks so cute and happy, Vetinari probably tells Vimes details of Moist’s reaction after he woke up from being hanged</p>
<p>So toll and smol omg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Douchebags being cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rungian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rungian/gifts).



> Gift for Rungian for writing me almost 11k words with v/v and managing almost two fluffy moments ( <3 ). I am sorry there is no color but recently coloring is no friend of mine
> 
> They looks so cute and happy, Vetinari probably tells Vimes details of Moist’s reaction after he woke up from being hanged
> 
> So toll and smol omg


End file.
